


Summit of Pleasure - A Blue Exorcist Fan Fiction

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon, Demons, F/M, Hell, Hook-Up, Immortality, Lemon, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: I awoke in my bedroom to find Mephisto gone from the space next to me in our bed. My muscles feel sore from our 'activities' last night but I'm ready for more. Mephisto is truly a demon in the bedroom! If you're not into sex scenes or lemons, don't read this.





	

Just as the day broke, the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed sounded. Instead of the alarm being a normal beeping sound or the news and weather reports from a radio, it was my iPod playing one of my lover's favorite songs. The name of the song is odd to me, but I enjoy the music, too.   
Call me the Devil with Gucci 'cause only bitches wear Prada!   
I'm the supersonic king with a seductive persona!   
I thought of Mephisto whenever I heard the song. That wasn't much of a stretch because I thought of him literally all the time. I shut off my alarm and sat up in my bed, finding Mephisto gone from next to me. I sat up and brushed my long side bangs out of my face - failing; my bangs were so long that they flopped in front of my face again - and I looked to the windowed doors to see they were open. A cool breeze blew inside the room and I felt chilled, my arms developing shivers. I wondered where Mephisto was and when he'd be back.   
I stretched my arms and legs and I breathed in the cherry blossom-scented air from the potted plants outside on the bedroom balcony. I flopped back down onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking that Mephisto and I could use another vacation. We'd been everywhere in the past three thousand-some-odd years we'd been together and I thought we could travel to someplace tropical. Maybe Jamaica or Hawaii. Mephisto and I could go to the beach. I'd be wearing my favorite black and white striped bikini that I know drives Mephisto insane for me. We'd be hot all day but we'd make out nights steamy and sexy! It would be so worth it!   
I got up from my bed and looked myself over in the full-length mirror. My long strawberry red hair was wild and out of place because of the 'activities' Mephisto and I had last night. For several hours. I still wore my black skin-tight top with black and white dotted panties, ones with gray lace that I knew Mephisto thought made my hips smaller. I reached my arms out to the sides again and sighed.   
"Good morning, my darling." I turned to the bedroom door to see Mephisto in a pink bathrobe. My pink bathrobe. His purple hair was out of place as well and the curl of hair atop his head was now spiraling out of control. "Rin says I am either a poor cook or I am quite skilled at payback, so I suggest we go out for breakfast, don't you think, my dear?"   
Before Mephisto could say anything, I practically pounced upon him, sending the both of us to our bed. I kissed Mephisto hard on the lips and soon turned to French kissing him, our lips parting and out tongues beginning the dance of passionate kisses. After I began that, my hands moved to undo the knot tied in front of him on the bathrobe he wore. As our bodies touched, I felt an immediate response within Mephisto and grinned from ear to ear. I cocked my head to the side with a devious smile upon my pale face and a telling look in my eyes. "All I want is here, Mephisto. All I want is you. Only you."   
Mephisto's lips curled into a wide grin and he bore his sharp fangs. "I quite agree." With demonic speed, Mephisto flipped me over the bed so now he lay above me. My cheeks flushed pink as my lover's hands ran up and down my body, pulling down my panties. I lifted myself up so he could slide them off my legs. Mephisto chuckled as he ran his hands up my inner thighs and began to toy with my wet folds, my precious womanly parts that desired only him. With record speed, I removed my top, letting my breasts bounce about as Mephisto touched me sensually.   
I began moaning and letting out sighs as Mephisto increased in speed his actions to me. He pulled his hands from my core again and I felt the cold of his hot release. I feared for a few split seconds if Mephisto was only teasing me this morning.   
"Should I or shouldn't I?" Mephisto asked rhetorically.   
"Damn you, Mephisto. If you don't-" Mephisto parted his robe again and thrust himself into me. A bit fast for my tastes but what he could give me, I could handle. He pounced upon me as I did to him and he grabbed my hips and pushed himself into my core until he was hilt-deep within me. Mephisto pulled me up so now I rest my light weight atop him, my legs straddling his hips. I let out a screech, a mix of pain and elation as he moved swifter. "My God!" I reached out and snaked my arms around Mephisto's neck, pulling him down atop me closer, our bodies falling to the bed again. Mephisto's lips crushed mine and I scarcely needed to breathe. His thrusting became fiercer and quicker, going and going without stopping for even a moment.   
"Pleasure for you is what I can give." Mephisto rammed himself into me further and I let out another cry, my hands gripping at the sheets beneath us. My face was flushed with red and Mephisto's face was glistening with perspiration, his husky voice groaning as he moved rhythmically inside me.   
"Mephisto!" I gasped out. "I'm not sure how much more I can take without- Aah!" I let out a cry that I'd never called out before. I felt myself hit the edge of my endurance and I knew Mephisto was that way, too. Our eyes met and Mephisto moved to touch my body all over again, his voice crying out.   
"Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto called out as he unleashed his demonic seed into my womanly depths. I let out a scream and Mephisto let himself slump over me, his member giving a final twitch before leaving my core, our climaxes in sync and fading. God, it felt so good! Mephisto was the god of Time, King Samael, and the god of my pleasures. As long as I live my life as a demon - Mephisto's mate, his demon bride - I will never give him up.


End file.
